ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Supreme Spider/With Supreme Power
This is the first issue of The Supreme Spider. Transcript It starts with MJ standing next to a building. *'MJ:' (VO) My name is Mary Jane Watson and I'm 15 years old. I live in New York City and I'm attending Midtown High. Not a long time ago, something changed my life. I have heavily changed. When as a civilian, I'm still the ol' kind and kinda hot popular chick who ironically has a crush on the nerdy kid Peter Parker. However, when I assume my alter-ego, I'm a different person: I'm a vicious, egotistical and insane vigilante who I'll never be sure if it's a friend of menace. Anyway, here's my story. It cuts to MJ sleeping at her room as she's dreaming about Peter. *'MJ:' Mmm... Oh Peter, I never knew you were so goddamn sexy. Suddenly, her alarm clock rings. *'MJ:' (shocked, heavily breathing) I'm awake! Shit! She gets up and heads to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She then takes her breakfast, heading to high school. *'MJ:' (VO) My life has been complicated since I was a child. My mother died at a young age and my father felt into depression after it. So, I now live my aunt Anna who has been a close friend to Peter's aunt since I remember. I guess it involves similar situations. She enters the bus as Gwen is waving. She then sits down. *'Gwen:' Mornin', MJ. That dream again, huh? *'MJ:' How do you know? *'Gwen:' Your classic pervert eyes. *'MJ:' Oh yeah? That face of yours says you had that dream where you have intercourse with him. *'Gwen:' (embarassed) Touché! Let's just forget about this. Deal? *'MJ:' Fine. (VO) Gwen has been my best friend since like third grade. I've always been her hots to her brains. Yet, that's what makes us the dymanic duo. I don't mind if she likes Peter too. In fact, I think that he wouldn't mind a threesome. The bus then arrives as they enter. *'MJ:' Ah. Good ol' Midtown High, where people come to get bored, sneakily taking drugs and probably getting laid in the bathroom. *'Gwen:' Ew. You had to say that out loud? She notices the students glaring at her as her face turns red. She then chuckles. She then sighs and hits her head into the lockers and screams. *'Peter:' Wow, I didn't expect that from you. What happened? *'Gwen:' She said some dirty stuff out loud. Very dirty. *'Peter:' Why didn't I guess? *'MJ:' Damn! I was stupid! Very stupid! She then tries to move away from it, but notices that Peter is heading to the classroom. She then opens the locker, being also unaware that a spider is in it and bites her. She screams. *'MJ:' Shit! Where did that spider come from? She looks and shrugs. Later, she heads to test her abilities. *'MJ:' Ah. Here we go... She fires a web at a building. *'MJ:' At three... One, two, three! She swings and does a scream in joy. *'MJ:' Woo-hoo! This feels great! Her eyes suddenly change to red as MJ notices. *'MJ:' Wow, I feel like... I feel superior. She achieves a determinate look and heads to disguise as a spider-like being, creating the Supreme Spider identity. *'MJ:' (VO) And that is how I became what I am today: when unmasked, I am a normal student who everyone wants to date, even though she has eyes only for her special one. However, when I put the mask on, I am a ruthless vigilante who breaks the rules and cares only about her own ass. Well, and some others as well. She then heads to an alley as a petty thug is mugging a young woman. The Supreme Spider jumps down. *'MJ:' Hold it right there. *'Thug:' Who the hell are you? *'MJ:' I'm your perfectly superior neighborhood Supreme Spider. Now, leave the lady alone or else... *'Thug:' Or else what? *'MJ:' Someone is gonna die. And it's definitely not me. He fires his gun as she webs the bullet. She then charges at him and snaps his neck as the woman is shocked. *'MJ:' I saved your skin. You should be relieved. She swings off. *'MJ:' (VO) Since then, it was settled. I am a monster. I have no mercy for the ones who commit crime, but deep inside, I just want to be special. There's a split personality manifesting on me and I'm not sure how dangerous it could be. She heads back home as she takes her mask off. *'MJ:' Whew, I didn't expect that. That... that was... odd, but exciting. The adrenaline... that was nice. But I need to be careful. One mistake and I can attract a rogue gallery heading after me. She suddenly switches to her other personality. *'Anna:' (VO) MJ, what are you doing up there? *'MJ:' * Category:Transcripts